


Dear Sharon

by AlexMel21



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, threat letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMel21/pseuds/AlexMel21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Rusty gone, the Major Crimes division thought they could stand down a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watching the Shadows Burning in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> First time to write something like this in a long time. I'm a bit nervous. Would love to know your comments. :)
> 
> No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Chapter title from the song Terrified by Katharine McPhee.

 

He goes inside the house, his hand gun firm on his hand.

"Sharon?" he calls out loudly. He clears the den, the kitchen, and the living room before proceeding to the corridor leading to the rooms.

"Sharon? Are you home? I brought the little berry handpies you liked..." he shouts again, trying to talk to his Captain, "Sharon?" he comes into the Rusty's--the guest room. He looks in the closet and underneath the bed before turning swiftly on his heel, checking the door, his trigger finger still hovering, impatiently waiting to shoot.

He clears the main bathroom. There's only one room now. He fires a quick group message again to the squad, asking them where they are and not to call him. The last to message him before he went inside the condominium is Sanchez, telling him he's with Provenza and Sykes and were ten minutes away from the location.

"Sharon? It's Andy. Are you in there?"

He tries to open the doorknob but it was locked. But he hears something from the other side of it.

"Sharon I'm coming in!"

He kicks the door in and points his gun left and right, he quickly scans the disheveled room. There's no one insight. He checks the walk in closet and clears it too. The last door in the room is where the sound comes from. He strains his ear trying to figure out the sound...a stream of water flowing out of a faucet.

He puts his hand on the doorknob, it isn't locked. He calls out to his friend one last time,

"Sharon are you in there? I'm coming in okay?"

He opens the door quickly and points at the space in front of him. The scent of iron fills his lungs and he panics, there's blood here. He searches the sides and sees the faucet open on the sink. He turns on the other side and approaches the tub carefully, the shower curtains closed, a single silhoutte of a person sitting with head down could be seen.

"Sharon? Sharon?" he says as he draws the curtains open and sees her in her work clothes from yesterday, the pinstripe black pants, the white silk button up long sleeves and her black suit on it. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun. Her arms crossing over her stomach tightly.

He kneels, never taking his hand off his gun. He puts his hand under Sharon's chin and relief washes over him when he finds glassy green eyes staring back at him. He checks for her pulse on her neck.

"Sharon, there you are." he smiles at her. She's still as beautiful as he last saw her.

"Andy..." she replies, trying and failing to smile back at him, he feels her pulse weak and thready, her eyelids betraying her as they slowly close.

"I've called back up and an ambulance. I smell blood, are you hurt? Sweetheart, please stay awake I need to--" he looks for blood on her, the bathtub is still white but the smell of iron still fills his lungs. He begins to panic.

"Lieutenant!" he hears Sanchez shout from the outside.

"Coast is clear!" he shouts back as he sets his gun down on the floor and moves in the tub. He hears people shuffling in and checking the house once again.

He tries to put his arms around Sharon to move her away from the faucet...which is open and poruing down water on Sharon's back, and then he sees it. The water cascading from her back from the faucet is not clear anymore. It has her blood from Sharon's back. She slumps her torso forward and he catches her, the pool of blood quickly disappearing into the drain of the tub. He feels his face numb and his blood run cold.

"Officer down! Call the medic!"

*****

 


	2. No More Mister Nice Guy

 

**48 hours earlier**

She closes her eyes, feeling a headache coming in from the back of her skull. The case doesn't make sense anymore, the suspects have proper alibis, they're at a dead end and now...and now this comes in again. She's had it, this is her breaking point.

She stands up and opens her door, seeing Lieutenant Tao and Buzz checking out the financial statements of all of their three main suspects, hoping to find some weird fluctuation in their assets for the case.

"Lieutenant, Buzz, please gather the team in my conference room once they all come in from the crime scene. Thank you."

She walks back to her table and opens the top drawer. She gathers the envelopes into her hands and takes the most recent one on her table. This is a painful case of deja vu and she doesn't like it one bit.

*****

They gather around the table and waits for Buzz who went out to call the Captain. Andy has a weird feeling that this meeting is not about the current case they are handling. He hates the feeling, he hates it when he's right.

Buzz and the Captain enter the room, and everyone's stomachs drop to their feet as they see a familiar box of envelopes in the Captain's arm.

She puts the box on the table and exhales slowly.

"Gentlemen," she begins her voice small but doesn't crack, "Since Rusty left four months ago for the Witness Protection Program, I...We thought the letters would stop."

Everyone's on the edge, they all know what she's going to say, except they really don't.

"The first letter came to my house a week after Rusty left. It was addressed to me. And I kept getting letters everyday during that week. It stopped after the seventh day, but continued on weekly. And like Rusty, I thought I had everything under control."

She sighs once and reaches for an opened envelope. She unfold the letter on the table and lets everyone peruse the paper. Her headache transformed into anger. Anger towards herself for not telling everyone about it the minute she got the first letter, anger towards the writer who's the reason why Rusty could leave any time he wants and disappear, the reason why Rusty's not with her anymore. She let her anger rear its ugly, scary head. She crosses her arms on her chest.

With a very low tone, her eyes flashing, her stare almost willing the letters on the table to spark and burn.

"Except I didn't. This son of a bitch grew some balls and sent that last letter to. My. Office. And I've had enough of this little game. I've had enough of being passive and I've had enough of playing nice. This person endangered Rusty, pulled him out of his school and got relocated and now this person is trying me. I'm going to do something I should've done when his first letter came to him."

The room turns cold and hot at the same time, the squad waiting for their leader and friend to tell them her decision. Before she can continue, Andy straightens up from his leaning position near the bookshelves and calmly says to his Captain,

"Are the letters similar to Rusty's?"

She nods, feeling the tension from her body dissipate as dark brown orbs stare at her.

"If that's the case, we're starting from scratch." Provenza remarks as he runs his hand on his face.

"No, actually we're not. Since we have the same M.O. on Rusty, same handwriting, same papers, same envelopes...down to the same way it was sent through the post, we could establish his whereabouts now that he changed the address where he sent it. The Captain's last letter was sent here. Therefore, it's easier to track who wrote the letters since his M.O. was drastically changed." Lieutenant Mike Tao explains as he picks the most recent letter the Captain laid out.

He reads the last letter aloud.

" _Dear Sharon,_

_I didn't think you'd come this long in ignoring the obvious tug at your heart. And ignoring me. Without Rusty, you can't play house anymore can you? He's been a great guy I bet. What other services did he do for you? Did he properly show you how he turned tricks in the city streets?"_

Tao, the usually cool and collected tech expert of the squad, slams the letter on the table, his fury getting the better of him. He feels personally offended that someone insinuated such a thing between his Captain and the division's foster child. It chills his blood. Sharon's eyes were still hard and angry, still trying to burn a hole through the table.

Andy walks over to where Sharon is standing and retrieves the letter from Tao's hand. The tension and anger radiating from Sharon in waves lessens when Andy stands near her. He continues reading,

_"I bet he did. He wouldn't stay in one place without getting something in return, right? You know what? I guess it's time to say goodbye to your loyal old dogs back in there, Captain, oh, Captain. It's party time. And you're the guest of honor. It's your funeral anyways._

_Your old friend"_

Andy finishes and places the letter back on the table. He looks up at the anguished faces of his squadmates. This is entirely different than the last time they felt like the division is targeted by someone unknown-- the leak, the trials, the whole shitty thing where Rusty came into their custody and Brenda Leigh Johnson came out of the division. This is personal. Every single one inside the conference room thinks it's personal.

After a few heartbeats, Provenza looks up and asks the Captain a question,

"Are they all written like that or is that different from the others?"

"That one's new. The other letters make me conclude the person's been silently looking into my life outside the division. Never said anything about me getting killed. That's the first one to ever contain such things." Sharon says with a huff. Provenza stands up and looks at her seriously,

"What's your idea Captain?"

 

*****

**Present day**

"We've gone down to the building security, they said they have a recall on all the security cameras today for replacement, so they don't have the footage of the last 12 hours." Buzz reports to Lieutenant Provenza who's been looking into the hallway where the SID are dusting for prints. Sanchez approaches him and points at the front door,

"The chain was forcefully torn off the wall sir. It's made to look like a forced entry, but it looks like it was done from the inside. A sharp tool, maybe a hunting knife, cut through the white paint above the lock and chain and was yanked out. Whoever our suspect is sir, the suspect definitely knew the Captain and she opened the door for the suspect."

"The same guy who's been sending the letters to Rusty." Provenza supplies. This means there's a high probability that they know the suspect too.

Sykes comes out of the bedroom to inform the men of her findings.

"Sir, we've found where the Captain was shot."

 

*****

  
**24 hours after the conference meeting**

It has been one of the longest days in the Major Crimes division, Sharon thinks as she rubs her temple and puts on her glasses to peruse the last folder of her paperwork for the day. A soft knock interrupts her.

"Come in."

"Captain we've transferred all the evidence and papers to the FBI. DDA Rios told me she's going to personally hand it over to the US Attorney." Tao informs the Captain about their murder that turns out to be another FBI operation gone awry. They squad's actually glad to hand the case to the FBI, since the legwork for the Captain's letterwriter started that morning. Sharon looks up from her paperwork and nods to her Lieutenant.

"Thank you Lieutenant. Any updates on the surveillance cameras in the post office?"

"Buzz and I have inquired with the management and yesterday after our meeting, we called them and told them of what's going to happen. We've gone undercover for the installation of the extra cameras and hooked them directly to our computers. We've also gathered their security camera footage since the letters from Rusty began up until yesterday with your most recent mail."

"How about the round up of the post people and delivery guys, where are we on that?"

"Detectives Sanchez and Sykes began their day early with that ma'am. They've interviewed around half of the staff. They said the delivery guys would be up next tomorrow."

"Alright. So I'm guessing we'd be up and running tomorrow, with all the statements and video footage needed to be analyzed?"

"Yes ma'am. Oh and I think Andy's the next one for the overnight perimeter patrol."

"I think so, yes. Lieutenant Provenza wasn't particularly happy with that one, since he started it las night, but I think he's over it." Sharon smiles tiredly to her Lieutenant, "Thank you Mike."

"Please be safe Captain." he replies and nods before he walks out of the office. She looks at her wristwatch, it's already past 8pm and the last meal she ate was...does coffee count as a meal?

She gathers her bag and files and walks out of her office too. When she arrives at the building's parking lot, she isn't alone in there anymore.

*****

 


	3. Torn Apart from Seam to Seam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey! Here's another one. I know I said it's a three-parter but I'm dedicating one last chapter for Mr. Letter Writer. You might've noticed that the events are going back and forth with the time headings I've written down as headers, I hope you aren't confused with how this chapter would run. The last scene where we see Sharon in the parking lot is around 9pm on a Thursday. I forgot to write that down as the header. Sorry! Now this chapter, it's where we zoom in on what happened to Sharon.

**Present Day, Friday, 4:50am, Emergency Room**

"So no texts on her phone? The nutjob didn't use the-alright, okay. I'll be there shortly. Yes I'll give you an update about the Captain. Okay bye." Andy ends his call with Tao and looks back on the door where Sharon is currently in, "Damn it!" She's in emergency surgery for a bullet wound to the stomach, a mild concussion on the side of her head, a broken wrist and rope burns, and multiple lacerations on the chest and back by what they think is from a hunting knife.

He paces back and forth, wondering how the hell did that son of a bitch snuck at the Captain and with such precision. It's like he knew whatever the Captain's everyday routine was and where she lives. Or at least how she goes in and out of the LAPD building. He huffs angrily to himself. He's gonna kill that-

His thoughts are interrupted when a woman in scrubs runs out of the door, looking for someone.

"Hey, hey what's going on?" he says, stopping the woman whose gown is covered in blood.

"She's lost a lot of blood. We need to do a blood transfusion immediately. Are you the husband?"

"No, she's my...Captain, uhm, Captain of the LAPD Major Crimes division."

"Okay, yes, we know she's Captain Raydor. Do you know her religion-"

"She's Catholic, she can receive blood."

"Alright sir thank you." the woman turns agoes back inside when Andy calls her out,

"Wait, did she get hurt from..." he can't say it, the dread and horror filling him, almost drowning him from where he's standing. The woman knows what he's about to ask and softened her stance towards the Lieutenant.

"No sir, she wasn't sexually assaulted. Although it's hard to put any kind of medicine in her right now, we believe she's been heavily drugged and we're doing our best to counter the drugs in her system while she's in surgery."

He nods in understanding as the woman disappears back in the room and Andy feels his stomach turn. When they opened her suit at the ambulance going to the hospital, her cuts were only deep enough to draw blood, but they don't know how long she's been bleeding. He only knows that the water washed away the blood seeping through her jacket and she's holding on to her stomach when he got to her, possibly trying to stop more blood loss from her bullet wound. Her cuts on her back were soaked for god knows how long. It's like the killer wanted a slow and painful death for her.

Only their kidnapper didn't know that they're doing perimeter surveillance around her place that night. He is thankful for that little miracle. If he isn't an officer of the law, he would want to kill this person slowly and painfully too.

He stops pacing when he hears footsteps nearing him. He sees Provenza walking towards him.

"Flynn, I think we have a timeline. And the kidnapper."

* * *

 

**Thursday 11:53 pm, one and a half hours after abduction**

Sharon gets conscious. She can't lift her head though, feeling woozy, and limbless. Panic starts kicking in her system but she feels like she can't do anything, even breathing is hard to do. She raises her head slowly, trying to breathe a little more from her nose so she wouldn't make a noise. She sees her kidnapper a few meters away, hunched down on a table. She can't feel her legs, she knows she's bound. She does however, feel her clothes aren't on her, just her bra and panties. Her arms and wrists raw, maybe from struggle. She sees a digital clock near the table where her abductor is, 11:53 pm.

She doesn't know how long she's been out though. And what day it is. She hopes it's still a Thursday, it means she's been out for only an hour or so. Two hours tops.

She smells something, like ammonia, like bleach. They must be in an abandoned warehouse, the place doesn't look like a house or even an apartment. She feels nauseous and light-headed as she looks down again on her bare torso, cuts and bruises mar her skin, and feels the same wounds on her back. She hisses when she tries to move forward. She tries to think where and how she got the wounds them but she doesn't remember anything. She hates the intense feeling of helplessness, so she tries to calm herself and thinks hard on what happened when she got out of the office.

Where is she, and how did they get here? She bites her lip hard, preventing herself from screaming as she twists her left wrist from her ropes. She then remembers.

At the station. There was a man who grabbed her on the side of her head and tried to put a sleeper hold on her. She elbowed him and threw him on her car, the one she seldom uses. _Oh no, not my fucking Audi goddamnit!_

She mentally berates herself for thinking about the car now that she's in some fucker's deserted warehouse, half-naked and bleeding to death. She puffs out a breath, she can't chuckle but she's certainly going crazy. _Okay let's try again, come on Sharon, relax and think._

She's sure there are security cameras in the vicinity of the parking lot, her squad must have seen it by now. They are looking for her, she knows it. She remembers trying to call Andy but there was no reception. She squeezes her eyes tightly, Andy's on patrol tonight, but he's not in her area because the patrol begins by one in the morning. No one knows she's missing then.

Willing the tears away, Sharon tries to wriggle her wrists again. She feels a sickening crack from her left wrist-and hopes to whoever is listening that her kidnapper, and the reason why Rusty's not with her anymore, did not hear her wrist break. She raises her head and sees the kidnapper yelling, throwing the paper and pencil on the floor.

How long has she been here? How long has she been bleeding? How long-

She can't have a panic attack now. She breathes once, twice, deeply through her nose and feels something aching on the side of her head. _That's definitely a concussion then._ She mentally recites her favorite line from the most recent film she watched at home and imagines the scene so she could calm down... _But what you don't know is that that sweater is not blue, it's not 's not lapis. It's actually cerulean. And you're also blithely unaware of the fact that in 2002..._

She fights the darkness creeping in on her, feeling more blood dripping from her cuts. She passes out again, her kidnapper closing in on her, his black handkerchief back on his face. She hears a gunshot near her chair and a whisper on her ringing ears, the darkness swallowing her whole now.

"Wake up Sharon..." he says in a sing-song voice. She knows that voice somewhere...

"I said wake up you bitch!"

Her kidnapper grabs a fistful of her hair and yanks her head up, the stinging on her scalp almost numbing, her vision swimming uncontrollably.

"Wake up you fucking bitch! I'm going to kill you! And I'm going to find Rusty once he sees you on the news that it's. His! Fault! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DEAD! AND THEN I'LL KILL HIM TOO!" he yells at her, every sentence that came out of his mouth is punctuated by a forceful yank on her hair.

She really didn't care anymore, she can't feel anything. So she smiles, the smile she gives anyone who she thinks are total idiots and passes out.

* * *

 

**Friday 2:10 am, five hours after abduction**

Flynn goes around the perimeter of Sharon's building for the second time, he's a bit worried when Sharon didn't text him to confirm if he's already around the area. The arrangement is that they'd take turns driving around the block three times starting at one in the morning, before choosing a spot and staying there until five in the morning, that's when she wakes up and does her morning run.

Sharon didn't agree on the arrangement first, but he insisted, saying it's only until they trace the movement of the mail from the post office to her house, making it one week at least. He remembers Provenza grumbling under his breath when he suggested that he start the patrol that night.

He thinks she might be asleep already, their murder case taking a toll on her as she tried to make it presentable for the FBI agents who gathered all of their findings. They were happy to give the case to them though, he ponders, because it would give them more time to concentrate on finding the guy who's behind the letters to Rusty and Sharon.

He then notices something as he drives by the parking lot of the building.

Her car isn't in her parking spot.

He speed dials Provenza.

* * *

 

**Friday 3:15 am, six hours after abduction**

Sharon feels like her head is going to cave in any minute now, she's paralyzed but she's not bound anymore. She raises her head and sees a shock of brown waves and a black handkerchief tied on the man's mouth. She smells her lavender candles. She's in her condo, and the man is pointing a gun with a silencer at her.

There was a maniacal glint shines in his eyes, as he leans forwards and whispers in a sing-song voice on her face,

"Finally! Time to say goodbye Sharon Raaaydorr."

She waited for the pain to register as she heard the quiet hiss of the bullet from the hushed up gun, but she doesn't feel anything, she closes her eyes, willing her skin to function, make her feel anything. She feels fingers playing with her hair.

"I know you're still alive. But you're going to die anyway. I don't want to shoot you in your head, hmm...maybe because I like your face a lot, I specifically liked it when you got really deathly cold and angry at me. Ah, good times. Then again, I can't let you die here half-naked. That's too easy. You would want to go out with a BANG RIGHT SHARON RAYDOR?" the gradual increase in volume of her abductor's voice rings through her skull. She feels pain. Whatever cocktail of drugs he gave her is now wearing off.

"Now now, I won't get you new clothes from your closet, my time here's up anyway. I know you hate people who don't arrive and leave on schedule so I'll just suit you up with your clothes from yesterday."

She cracks one eye open as she hears shuffling from outside, and after a few moments, she feels forceful tugging here and there, she's back in her work attire from yesterday, her blood seeping in front of her shirt and coat.

Her breath gets knocked out from her when he hefts her on his shoulder and slams her down the tub of her bathroom, her back hitting the faucet of the tub. He turns on the tap on the tub and the sink and goes back to her.

"See you soon Sharon. Oh, wait...Look for Rusty there too after a few days alright? ROT IN HELL BITCH!" he cackles and stands up, she sees him pull a pair of gloves from his back pocket, puts them on, closes the shower curtain and walks out of the bathroom. She hears the front door chains and lock swinging and a pop resounds throughout the whole house.

She know he's gone. And thank goodness for pockets.

She lifts her right arm and huffs as she feels her phone in her coat's inner breast pocket. Her vision begins to blur and she can't see whatever it is she's doing. She just hopes to god her phone will be able to call whoever it is on her blurry contacts list. Shit, shit, she can't hold the phone properly anymore. She presses random taps, hears a tone, a beep, and just gives up. The phone falls out on the side of the tub. She feels tears flowing out of her eyes.

_Maybe this is it._

She lifts both of her arms and squeezes her middle with all of her might. She needs to stop the blood flow. She needs... _anyone...an...Andy..._

* * *

**Friday 3:45am, six and a half hours after abduction**

"C'mon Mike...!" Andy waits on the other line of his phone for Mike Tao to answer. He's called the rest of the squad to go at Sharon's condominium. He is currently a block away from Sharon's building, pacing madly as he waits for the Lieutenant to pick up. After a few minutes, a groggy voice fills his ear from the other line,

"Tao."

"Mike! Where are you? Can you trace the Captain's cellphone? I've been calling her for the past half hour, I've been 'round her neighborhood twice, and then I saw her parking space here empty. I already asked the guards here if they saw her enter the building but they told me they didn't see anyone and that their whole floor is empty."

"Okay give me a second. It's a good thing she told me we need to install an app in our phones so we could trace everyone if needed be. Or if we lost our phones. Although, we can only ping her current location on her phone if it's on. Otherwise the locations that are going to pop up are the ones she's been in the past 12 hours, with an hourly update in the tracker. Did you call everyone?"

"Yes, Sykes and Provenza were the first to respond. I think Sanchez will be with them shortly. Wait hold on Sanchez is on the other line." he says as he puts Tao on hold and presses the button for Sanchez.

"Andy, the Captain's car is still here at the station."

"What? Why are you there in the station?"

"Called for back up sir, but then the management asked me to drop by because they found something in the footage last night. The Captain was ambushed sir. A guy in a black hoodie, black jeans, black rubber shoes and has a black handkerchief tied on his mouth approached the car at around 9pm yesterday, just when the Captain arrived in her parking space. She's only been gone a few hours. She was grabbed by the neck from behind." with a rather dark tone, as if he's not believing what he's going to say, Julio says to Andy, "He's got her, Andy."

"How is that possible, did she-where are the people in the parking lot?"

"She managed to elbow the guy in the guts, and flip him over her car. There's a visible dent on the hood of her Audi. She took her phone and gun from her bag, pointed the gun back on the guy but she was badly hurt sir, didn't see the suspect roll off from the hood. She might've been trying to call us but there's no reception on her side of the parking. The guy knocks her out with a blackjack he hid somewhere, hitting her on the nape and carries her out of the frame and puts her in a body bag."

"Why the hell did the security miss all of this?! Jesus she's in a building full of police officers and they're only seeing this now?" Andy nearly shouts at Julio, "Sorry, sorry, I can't just-" Andy breathes in slowly and exhales quick, gathering his wits and not letting panic take over,"You said the Captain has her gun and phone?"

"Yes sir. The security says they always leave for a break at around 9-ish but they leave someone to man the video room. It looks like our man was attacked by our suspect before targeting the Captain. I'm hoping this isn't an inside job." Julio explains calmly, although after watching the security footage, he just wants to shoot the living daylights on that guy.

"You have to give it to the Captain though sir, I'd probably be knocked out longer if she did that to me. That dent on the hood was deep. I hope she has great insurance."

"Alright, alright, get everyone here at Sharon's condo. Mike's on the other line, I asked him to trace her phone. Mike?" Andy switched again on Mike Tao's line. "She's abducted Mike, please tell me you've found her."

"Andy...the Captain's phone is in her house."

"Are you sure?" Andy says, his face pales as he turns and looks at Sharon's building from where he's parked. He can see light from all the 11th floor windows.

"Yes, positive. The phone is pinging live now."

"Okay, Julio confirmed that she has her phone with her when she was taken a few hours ago. Let's hope she's in there. I'm coming in. Get everyone here now, the suspect might be armed with her handgun since Sharon has her weapon when she got clubbed."

He doesn't wait for Tao to answer as he gets off of his phone and gets the bulletproof vest from the trunk of his car. After donning the vest, he feels his phone vibrate.

It's a blank text message from Sharon.

* * *

 

_Anybody have a clue on who our kidnapper is? One more chapter! Thanks for reading. :D_


End file.
